


Libby (Drabble)

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [2]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted 2008 at my LJ - revised March 2015</p></blockquote>





	Libby (Drabble)

She looked at him with deep sadness.  
  
“Why are you living and I'm dead?”  
  
“I'm sorry,” Smith whispered.  
“It was our destiny. You had to die. I had to kill you. The world was without any future as long as you were alive. You would have destroyed it.”  
  
“And what's with my future? I wanted to live. I wanted to love.”  
  
“I know,” he said mournful. „I know!“  
  
Libby's face started to vanish. First the contour, her brown hair, her small nose, her soft mouth. The eyes remained up to the end. Sad, lost eyes.  
  
Finally he did wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2008 at my LJ - revised March 2015


End file.
